


The Flower in the Vase

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: Ferb is surprise to see the rose he bought in Paris has been replaced by something else. Told from Ferb's POV. One shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Flower in the Vase

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. Enjoy!

**_**The Flower in the Vase** _ **

"I'm sorry!" Phineas quickly apologized.

I looked into his eyes. His sapphire pupils were filled with authentic sorrow. They started to shine a little as water began to conceive underneath. I could tell he was truly sorry for his actions.

On the floor in the our room were pieces of shattered glass, a water stain, and an old plant. The accident occurred earlier when we were busy enjoying our usual routine when our invention gently knocked into the house. Nothing was damaged and the only other person who was home was our older sister. As usual, both of our parents were out.

I sighed.

"Are you mad?" Phineas asked, not fully aware of the sentimental value the dead plant had towards his brother but felt obliged to questioned.

"No," I answered honestly.

How could I be mad?

It was no one's fault, really.

The whole incident was unintentional.

No one was at fault.

I bent down and began to pick up the broken shards and what remained of the plant.

"You shouldn't be doing that, Ferb!" Phineas advised with caution, "That's glass! We should get Candace to pick this up."

"It'll be alright," I tried to comfort my brother.

How odd I'm the one doing the act. I was the one who experienced an emotional drop and yet I didn't want my brother to worry about me.

I was careful enough and did not cut myself. Am I the only one to see how ironic it is we build tremendous inventions with electric tools to have adventures, and yet we must be careful with something as simple as glass? I tossed away the remains of my memories from that trip in Paris, and around the world. I walked away from my brother. As I said before, I'm not mad, but I am frustrated.

I took care of the rose I bought. I double checked I followed the proper guidelines to be sure the flower lasted as long as it did.

Despite having a strong symbol, a rose does not last long. It dies easily once it's been cut. I'm sure if I hadn't bought that rose that day, the person selling the flowers would have tossed it out, along with all the other ones doomed to be thrown into a dumpster.

I sighed once more before leaving the room.

"Ferb, are you—"

"I'm not mad."

* * *

I walked into my room and was at awe. I saw a similar looking vase and a new flower. It wasn't a rose; it was a gladiolus flower.

I walked closer to the plant and examined it. The flower was about four inches long with white petals. There were a few spikes in the back and about six or eight flowers clumped together.

I wondered how this arrived?

Who brought this here?

And why is it in the same spot where the rose was held previously?

I quickly turned around when I sensed someone had entered the area. In the doorway I saw my stepbrother. He looked surprised for some reason, and perhaps a bit disappointed.

I was curious as to why he was the one who appeared shocked. I should be the one. There is a new plant where my old one use to be.

"Oh, you saw this already," he said with defeat in his tone but a small smile.

"Are you the mastermind behind all this?" I asked with a tiny grin as I crossed my arms over my chest. A part of me was glad to see his usual, cheerful attitude. I know I must have worried him with my actions and tone towards the incident.

"Well, sorta," the boy with red hair began, "I felt really bad about what happened earlier—"

"I said it was alright. It was no one's fault."

"I know… But I wanted to make up for this and… well…"

"I'm listening."

"I went over to the nearest floral shop—"

"Alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind."

"I looked around for something similar to what you had, but they were all out."

We were both quiet for a moment. I was not surprised, though. Flower shops sell a lot of roses and people go crazy just to be able to buy one.

I waited anxiously for my brother to continue. I was curious how he managed to pick out something as meaningful as a gladiolus. I saw his smile grow wider as he said, "And you'll never guess who I ran into!"

"Who?"

"The girl who came on our trip when we went around the world!"

"Vanessa!"

"Yeah, strange coincidence, huh? She had with her a few black roses and said something about attending a poetry jam later. Anyways, I asked if she could help me pick out a flower and—"

"What did you tell her!"

"Huh? Nothing, just that you had a rose and I was going to replace it."

"Oh… Go on."

"So I asked her for some advice and she said to go with something that matched your personality."

"And how did you end up picking a gladiolus?"

"I guess Vanessa knows a little about floral arrangements; she was the one who made the suggestion. She told me the gladiolus meant 'strength of character', and to be honest, guess we both were thinking the same idea."

I was quiet again.

I was lost for words.

My expression etched on my face remained the same.

Phineas went on, "Then we were told by one of the florist the flower can last from seven to ten days and comes in a wide variety of color. I don't know how long you've had that rose, but I'm sure this one will be able to last just as long."

At that moment, I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Phineas asks confused.

I was overwhelmed with joy that my brother took the time to give me a new plant. I only told him I bought the rose and never mentioned the idea of me actually GIVING the gift to Vanessa. I was touched about how much my brother cared for me. I was also glad about the fact Vanessa put some thought into this as well.

Roses have a powerful meaning but are easily broken. They also come in as many colors as pink, orange, white, black, and the very common red.

Gladiolus, on the other hand, are seen as background plants. They are sometimes used to make a scenery appear pretty, and maybe serene, but not as bold as the rose.

I laughed once more.

"You alright?" Phineas asked he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled as I replied, "Roses are overrated."

****The End** **


End file.
